<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stress Relief by soupremeleader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531998">Stress Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader'>soupremeleader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Smut, Adam Sackler loves you endlessly, Begging, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Dom Adam Sackler, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been studying for a while and you are in dire need of a break and some stress relief. Lucky for you, your boyfriend (Adam Sackler) comes home, more than willing to lend a helping hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Sackler &amp; Reader, Adam Sackler &amp; You, Adam Sackler/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stress Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You slumped forward into the bed where you were seated against the headboard, moving the notebook you had been holding to hit you square in the face as you let out a noise of frustration and bowed your head in defeat. It was your first cumulative exam for grad school and you were beginning to feel more than a little out of your league. You couldn’t wait until your long time boyfriend, Adam Sackler, came home from theatre practice so you could get some much needed stress relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam had been excited when you first mentioned your interest in applying to grad school, pursuing your passion after having had time to reflect on it after graduating from undergrad and being in the workforce for a while. He knew you were thrilled to be studying something you genuinely cared about, and anything that made you happy made him happy too. It also helped that now you both had something to do during the nighttime where you could work together but separately and efficiently in quiet companionship - you doing your homework and him going over lines or doing research for a role. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Adam wasn’t enthusiastic about was the rising stress levels that came with going back to school. But Adam was the world’s best boyfriend and he helped in all the little ways he could. He had always been sweet and loving to you, almost loyal to a fault, but now he made extra sure that he showed you how much you were appreciated and how worthy and precious you were as often as he could. Adam would cook for you and take care of you, peppering your face with kisses or good-naturedly snatching you up to wrestle around in bed. He would gift you things that made you smile, like a baby tooth he lost in childhood and had saved “for someone special”, or trinkets that he would steal from sets and places he worked as an actor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam was also your number one source of stress relief, making you forget your name with his beautiful big cock, driving you crazy with his insane dirty talk, forcing you to take study breaks when he tied you to his bed or grabbed you with his trunk-like arms and wouldn’t let go. If he could have his hands on you, he would - never too far away to give you a loving caress, a playful pinch, or, his favorite, tickle you until tears streamed down your face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were both so in love it hurt sometimes, each belonging to the other wholly in body, mind and soul. Completing each other, building each other up, challenging each other. You were each other's soulmates, and you both knew it and wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You picked your head up when you heard the door slam shut and Adam yell in that wonderful bone-tingling baritone voice, “Y/N! Honey, I’m home. Where are you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the bedroom!” you answered, moving to get everything off the bed to prepare for what you had been waiting for all night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam stomped to the doorway and paused in the door frame, taking up the entirety of it as he looked down at you with devotion and a hint of a smirk on his face. “Someone’s eager tonight,” he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>You blew out a puff of air forcibly as you shot back in an almost whiny manner, “And what if I am?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, moving to take off his clothes and winking at you. “Works for me, babe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You smiled up at him as you undressed and wriggled your body until you were seated at the center of the bed, knowing that you and Adam had rolled off the bed more than once in the throes of your crazy passionate lovemaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, I really need this tonight, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you thought to yourself, feeling the tension slowly begin to be replaced with giddy excitement as you took in the sight of your sculpted handsome boyfriend. You would never get used to him, get used to how lucky you were to have him, get used to knowing he was all yours - forever yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam crawled on the bed and stalked over to you, nudging your nose with his as he nuzzled your face. “Has my dirty girl been waiting for me? Needy for this cock?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You closed your eyes and nodded as he settled in beside you, moving to kiss your neck and shoulders, his hair tickling you in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You let out a small sigh of contentment as his big hands began to smooth all over your body, touching you everywhere, kneading your breasts and pulling at your nipples, thumbs digging into your hips, leaving no surface untouched by his dominant possessiveness of your body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your head hit the headboard as you arched your back when one hand found its way to your core, thumb circling your clit while the fingers danced over your folds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam chuckled against you, a puff of air at your neck, as you started to pant and whine about wanting more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needing</span>
  </em>
  <span> more, “Does my greedy girl want my fingers in her cunt? You’re going to have to beg for it, slut.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Adam.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I need this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I need your fingers in me - so thick, so good. Please,” you begged, your head still thrown back, your hands starting to fist the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only because you asked so nicely,” he murmured, slipping in a finger as you keened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam moved his glorious warm, wet mouth to your breasts now, sucking on them and rolling your nipple lightly between his teeth as he continued to pump his thick finger inside you. Your eyes snapped open and you bowed forward when he inserted a second finger, moving them in a scissoring motion to stretch you out for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam was more than well endowed and even after years of being sexually active with him you were still not used to his size, so he always knew to prepare you properly beforehand. He would never want to hurt you, even if he was just this side of too rough in bed sometimes. You didn’t mind though, you liked waking up to his bitemarks and bruises, glad when you saw your own raised pink fingernail tracks on his back that marked him equally as yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You moved one hand from its desperate hold on the bed sheets to run your fingers through his hair and pull him lightly off your breast, his mouth releasing it with a wet pop. Adam’s pupils were blown as they looked into yours, but his face looked confused, unsure as to why you had asked for his attention. Did he do something wrong? Were you upset? He hated when you were upset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam, I need you inside of me, now,” you pleaded, stuttering through your words since his fingers were still moving in and out of you. He beamed at you then, pleased that you weren’t angry, eager to give you anything and everything you needed, especially this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open,” he ordered as he removed his fingers from you, your jaw dropping immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now suck,” he directed. Your lips closed around his fingers, sucking eagerly, your tongue running up and down, side to side, hungry to satisfy him, show him how much you wanted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” he whispered, his voice barely audible with how breathy and deep it was. Adam took his fingers out of your mouth and moved his hand to your neck, his hand wrapping almost completely around it, as he moved to slot his mouth over yours in a burning kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You deepened it immediately, wanting almost to swallow him whole, your desperation showing through your sloppy movements. Adam groaned into your mouth, loving when you were so ready for him, yearning for him. He squeezed your neck lightly, cutting off the blood flow just enough so that it elevated the experience for you but not enough for you to be too lightheaded or uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he felt satisfied, Adam broke away and moved to slide your body down the bed so you weren’t propped up on the headboard anymore, but laying down with your head on the pillows now. He manhandled you until you were in the position he wanted, legs wide open, your chest still heaving from the breathtaking kiss, both your wrists above your head, pinned down against the pillows with one of his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam shuffled on his knees until he was sitting right in between your legs, and he rubbed his cock against your wet folds to lubricate himself, coating his cock in your arousal and bumping your clit every now and then to hear you cry out. He was always playful, always teasing, loving when you fell apart for him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, finally, finally, he pushed into you until he bottomed out with a hiss. He stayed still in you for a few moments before he began to move, allowing you time to adjust to his size, always careful to not harm you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand that wasn’t holding down your wrists came down to rest beside your head so that he supported himself on his elbows there, your legs wrapping around his waist instinctively as he settled into a good rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You felt his sweat drip down onto your chest and stomach, mingling with your own salty essence, felt his hot hold on your wrists, his breath wet and warm against your neck. You took in all of these little sensations, savoring them just as much as the feeling of his beautiful dick, ribbed with large veins and pulsing, stretching you out until it was almost painful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were roused from your hazy musings when you heard Adam break through the silence of slapping skin against skin, “You’re my pretty little whore, aren’t you? Picked you up off the streets and now I’m the only one who gets to fuck you six ways from Sunday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your man was vocal when intimate and you loved it, lived for it, endlessly entertained by what his sexed out blissed out brain would say. It didn’t usually make much sense or quite connect to your reality, but your body tingled at his husky voice as it continued, “My beautiful fuckin’ slut. Gonna cover you in my cum until you’re drowning in it. Do you want that? Do you want me to cover you in my cum? Do you want to bathe in it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You knew he didn’t need an answer, fueling himself with the answer of the headboard slamming against the walls, the bed creaking underneath you, the moans he coaxed from you with each thrust as he milked your g-spot. You felt bad for your neighbors sometimes, you really did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sped up, pushing for a punishing pace as he rut into you, muttering in between kisses and nips along your neck and jawline, “Gonna mark you up so everyone knows you’re my whore. Gonne make you scream so loud and fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk or talk for days and then I’ll keep you tied to my bed and keep fucking you so it won’t even matter anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if you had wanted to respond, you were beyond the capability to talk now, slack jawed with your eyes screwed shut as the tension in your body stretched beyond its limits. Despite this, you still found it in yourself to follow instructions when Adam growled for you to “touch yourself, slut,” as he mouthed your ear and bit, pulling at the lobe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You snaked a shaky hand down to circle your clit, not really needing it when you were so close already, but not wanting to disobey a direct command. Before Adam you had never come just from penetration, but with him you constantly found out new things about your body, always pushing you for more, asking your body for more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you finally came it was overwhelming and all at once, like an explosion - your legs quivering, toes curling, and body on fire - leaving your body limp and seeing stars. Adam continued to push into you, jostling you around on the bed as he chased his own release, your cunt clamping down on him. He moaned loudly in time to his thrusts, for once unable to form anymore sentences as he felt the tension build in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam leaned down to chase your bouncing tits with his mouth, securing one and sucking on it, as he pumped himself one, two, three more times in you before he came, muffling the groans of pleasure from his release with your breast in his mouth but somehow still taking care not to bite down on the sensitive flesh. He lazily rolled his hips as he came down from his high, milking his cock with your oversensitive cunt as you wriggled underneath him, the sensations becoming too much to handle as you willed him to stop moving in you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally stilled against you and you felt his body turn into dead weight as he collapsed against you with a huff. Adam was only on you for a few seconds before he rolled over onto his back and off of you, pulling you with him, caging you against his sweaty chest still heaving from exertion. His hands were trembling slightly and you took pride in the way you both were so impacted by each other, both absolutely wrecked after sharing in each other, with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam hummed, just happy to hold you close, enjoying the feeling of your skin against his as the sweat cooled on your bodies and your heart beats slowed. He leaned forward to plant a wet kiss on your forehead as you stared up at him adoringly, your chin resting on your hands on his chest, your smile so wide it was almost painful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?” he asked, pushing your hair back from your face, stroking your head gently, always needing to have as much contact with you as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You nodded, leaning into his touch when his hand went from patting your head to running his thumb across your flushed cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll feel even better after we eat,” you considered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pinched your cheek playfully and slapped your bum with his other hand as he mumbled endearingly, “I love you, you bottomless pit. Let’s get you fed, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You followed Adam as he moved to sit you both up and handed you his phone so you could order some take out, cupping your face in his hands as he kissed all over your face, settling on your lips once he had covered every available surface with his quick little pecks. He lingered there until you pushed him away, laughing, “If we ever want to get food you’re going to have to let me look at the screen, honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grumbled at that, but released your face and pulled you in close to sit between his legs, your back to his chest, so you could both look at the phone and pick out an order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As you looked to make your decision, Adam nuzzled into you, burying his face into the crook of his neck, mouthing sweet nothings into your skin, licking away the sweat he found there. You scrolled with one hand and carded your fingers through his hair with the other, knowing that you had lucked out with your sweet, adorable, goofball. Forever thankful that he was your person, your home, your source of comfort, and especially lately, your favorite form of stress relief. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you tell I have been avoiding studying and writing instead? Wish I had my own Adam Sackler!! Hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>